TGAT: Session 22
Chapter 4: Dragon Season Scene 26: The Vault of Dragons After witnessing Gorog Un-Fallas melt inside of a black pudding in front of their eyes, Lia Saevia and Bushy come running down the staircase only to find Richard Dickens, Rynnas Rubyfoot and Einrik Stürmkarst all enthralled by the fresco. V2. Entrance Foyer Bushy ran straight out of the vault. Lia Saevia had a closer look at the fresco and was unfazed by it. She decided to drag Einrik Stürmkarst away from the fresco into the entrance foyer, after a moment Einrik Stürmkarst began slowly walking back towards the fresco. Cubone who had been searching the entrance foyer asked "what happened to Einrik?". Lia explained that she had just watched her friend melt inside a black coloured ooze and after fleeing found that the other party members had looked at a fresco and become enthralled by it leaving them in a vegetative state. Cubone identified the monster using his knowledge of dungeoneering as a 'black pudding' and then immediately proceeded to investigate the fresco only to became enthralled by it. V3. Stairs and Fresco Now effectively alone, and having seen the enthralled party members become agitated when appearing to damage the fresco; Lia Saevia decided to drag each of them into the entrance foyer and tie them to the furthest age-worn column supporting the crumbling stone bridges 60 feet overhead. With the party restrained Lia attempted to destroy a section of the fresco. Initially slashing with her dagger did little to affect it, but after becoming enraged and stabbing the fresco her dagger dug a large hole in the material. With the fresco damaged Richard Dickens, Cubone, Rynnas Rubyfoot and Einrik Stürmkarst began screeching "REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" and trying to break through their bonds to defend the fresco. Lia hearing the screams continued destroying chunks of the fresco. Richard Dickens was the first to break free, followed by Cubone who both ran towards the fresco. Lia now flanked on one side by Richard Dickens made one last attack against the fresco; destroying roughly a 10-foot-square section which ended the enthralling effect for all creatures. V4. Hall of Moradin finds a statue of Gorm Gulthyn.]] Back to their senses the party recuperated, drank healing potions, and prepared to go back upstairs to the Hall of Moradin, the black pudding nowhere in sight. Rightly so, the party decided to avoid the crack in the mosaic and make their way over the crumbling bridges. These did not look all that stable so they sent the kobold over first, reaching the adamantine door to area V8 with little bother. V8. Ol' Fire Eyes Inside, Cubone found a 10-foot-tall painted statue of an armoured male dwarf wielding a battleaxe and wearing a mask (unknown to Cubone this was depiction of Gorm Gulthyn, the dwarven god of vigilance also known as Fire Eyes) standing at the back of this 20-foot-high room. Before the statue, set into the floor, was an adamantine trapdoor with a pull ring along one side. Deciding to check the trap door for traps, Cubone lifted the pull ring on the door and without warning rays of magical fire that sprung from the statue's eyes dealing (4d10) fire damage. Cubone using his rogue evasion effortlessly avoided the attack with his superior agility. Shouting from across the other side of the bridge, Rynnas Rubyfoot and Einrik Stürmkarst asked if Cubone was ok? Cubone gave the description of the statue to the dwarves, Einrik recognising it as Gorm Gulthyn and that he should stay clear of the statue. V4. Hall of Moradin Richard Dickens decided to investigate area V8 however was carrying too much weight, collapsing a 5ft square section of the northern bridge. He attempted to use his whip to catch the bridge and stop his fall but failed the saving throw, falling 60 ft to the entrance foyer below taking 6d6 damage, dropping him to -4 hp. Fortunately Rynnas Rubyfoot made it downstairs to him in time to stabilise him at -9 hp. Richard had also fallen on some of his potion supplies shattering a potion of cure light wounds but this puddle also healed him slightly restoring him to 0 hp, where he could carefully heal himself with any remaining potions. Rynnas Rubyfoot, Einrik Stürmkarst and Cubone devised a plan to use rope to create a simple rope bridge over to the middle bridge and the door to area V7. Cubone threw his rope attached to a collapsible grappling hook the 30 ft distance to reach all the way from the north bridge to the south bridge (DC16) and was able to secure it successfully to the adamantine door frame. Cubone then scurried across to the middle bridge. V7. Dumathoin's Secret Inside Cubone found four suits of rusted plate armour sans helmets with the exception of one suit, all suits were sized for a dwarf, and stood in all four corners of this 20-foot-high room. Each suit was draped in cobwebs but closer inspection revealed some perfectly preserved items: ] ] * Belt of Dwarvenkind * Cloak of Resistance +2 * Warforged Skull Helm * Ring of Protection +1 * Candle of Truth x2 Cubone could not read the dwarven runes on the far wall so decided to not disturb any of the statues, nor take any of the items. He them continued across his improvised rope bridge to the southern bridge and area V6, successfully making it across only to find that the door was magically sealed and would not open. Rynnas Rubyfoot ordered Einrik Stürmkarst to hold her gear and armour so she could better make it across the bridge without collapsing it. Rynnas Rubyfoot was able to walk across the bridge with no noticeable degradation of the structure. Reaching the adamantine door the dwarven runes simply faded away and Rynnas only needed to turn the handle to gain entry (the door reacts to dwarf touch). Einrik Stürmkarst while waiting at the western end of the south bridge notices the outline of a secret door leading to area V5. The door opens automatically when he (or any dwarf) touches it. V5. Secret Room finds a secret room.]] This dust-filled room has lain untouched since the time of the Delzoun dwarves. Five green copper urns on platforms overflow with coins, gems, and more: * Five copper urns (worth 25 gp each) ** Urn 1 contains five tourmaline (worth 100 gp each) mixed in with 200 cp. ** Urn 2 contains a Ring of Cold Energy Resistance, Minor, and a Ring of Feather Falling mixed in with ten ordinary gold rings (worth 25 gp each) and 650 sp. ** Urn 3 is piled high with 250 gp. ** Urn 4 holds 33 blue quartz gemstones (worth 10 gp each). ** Urn 5 holds a 9-inch-tall silver statuette of a dwarf priest of Moradin with amethyst eyes (worth 250 gp and weighing 10 pounds). Einrik Stürmkarst left the jars untouched. V6. Hammer and Anvil Inside Rynnas Rubyfoot finds three dust-covered frescoes depicting dwarf smiths at work in their forges and a an iron anvil sat atop a raised stone block in the middle of the floor. Inspecting the wall frescoes Rynnas notices that the stone hammer being wielded by the smith in the fresco on the south wall can be taken away from where it rests. When removed, it leaves a hammer-shaped indentation in the wall. Etched into the side of the hammer that was facing the wall is the following inscription in Dwarvish runes: "Let hearts be lifted and battles won." The hammer must be removed from its indentation for the inscription to be seen. Clearing away the cobwebs, Rynnas finds an inscription on the front of the stone block. Written in Dwarvish runes, it reads as follows: "Let the hammer fall and the anvil ring.". She strikes the anvil with the stone hammer and as the room reverberates, Rynnas and Cubone feels a warm sensation around them and both gain 10 temporary hit points that last for 24 hours. (Once the anvil has bestowed this gift, it can't do so again for 24 hours.) V4. Hall of Moradin Now visibly recharged Rynnas and Cubone, return to the party who are waiting at the western end of the north bridge. Rynnas Rubyfoot decides to enter area V7 at the end of the middle bridge. Failing her jump check plummets 60 ft to the entrance foyer below taking 6d6 damage, but is fortunately able to get back upstairs on her own to try again. Succeeding on her second attempt she continues into area V7. V7. Dumathoin's Secret Rynnas Rubyfoot inspecting the dwarvish runes carved into the far wall, sees an inscription reading, "A secret never before told will part Dumathoin's lips.". Alone in this room, Rynnas closes the door, lights one of the candles (a single use candle of zone of truth) ''and confesses that she secretly pleasures herself with a statue of Moradin - a secret that nobody would have heard before. A trapdoor so well hidden that it can't be found by using magic or searching flips open, giving access to a spiral stone staircase that descends 120 feet to area V9. V4. Hall of Moradin falling from a crumbling bridge 60 ft. to the entrance foyer below.]] Rynnas Rubyfoot reopens the door and advises the party that she has found the entrance to the lower vault. All of the party members are able to reach area V7 fairly easily with the exception of Richard Dickens who managed to collapse the entire northern bridge en route, and Einrik Stürmkarst who manages to collapse the entire southern and middle bridges en route falling 60 ft to the entrance foyer below taking 6d6 damage, not once but twice in the process. Einrik eventually gave up and settled for just having to climb up another rope lowered down from area V7. The party collected the various magic items left on the armour stands in area V7 before heading down the spiral staircase into area V9. V9. Main Vault When the characters arrive: Although deep underground, this vault is lit by streams of sunlight that pour down from the ceiling, catching motes of dust in their luminous pools. Ornate columns support a thirty-foot-high vaulted ceiling, which is adorned with carvings of dwarves basking in the presence of their gods. Deep alcoves line the walls, and piled in one of them is a vast golden trove. Out of the dusty gloom steps an aged dwarf clutching a staff carved and painted to resemble a pair of entwined dragons-one red, one gold. Despite the dwarf's age, his eyes are steady and bright. ''"I wasn't expecting anyone," he says plainly. "As you can see, the place is a mess. Perhaps you should come back later, after I've tidied up a bit." The dwarf, who calls himself Barok Clanghammer asks what they are doing here? are they working for Lord Dagult Neverember? Richard Dickens tries to convince Barok Clanghammer that they have come on Neverember's behalf, or rather his sons, Renaer Neverember. Barok remembers meeting Renaer when he was but a child and can easily imagine a scenario in which Dagult Neverember might use his son as his vassal. (He knows nothing of the animosity between Renaer and his father.) '' Since Barok has never met the party before or heard Dagult Neverember mention them by name, he is doubtful of their story and advises them that the only individuals authorised to remove the gold under his watch are Dagult Neverember and his appointed vassals. He states that if they bring Renaer Neverember to him, he will allow Renaer to remove the gold on his father's behalf. The party agree and ask for his help getting out of the dungeon as the bridges above collapsed on their way in, and their is a black pudding hiding in a crack in the mosaic upstairs who killed their comrade. Barok Clanghammer polymorphs back into his Adult Gold Dragon form revealing his true self as "Aurinax", he chuckles as the party members tremble in fear and says ''"I knew I should have tidied up in here a lot sooner, come on then!" and helps the party reach the entrance foyer, immolating the black pudding on the way.Category:The Great Arcana Totality Category:Session Category:Dragon Heist